maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome Papa! Papa Jak! :D Seeing your name in a red link is so weird. >_> Anywho.. Copy any signature you like, and place it here. I know that this wont be our last conversation in here. Uh, here goes.. Uh, I know you have noticed me failing since earlier. *I edited my own talk page, and placed my reply for you in there. -_____-" *Having a lot of conflict edits on the talk for the main page. I could tolerate one, but what happened is not just once. It happened thrice. >_> *I even replaced Umnei-sama's comment, because I am losing my focus. -_____-" I know, this is something not to be making a fuss about, but I am so annoyed, that I made too much failure today, so much that I would smash anything I can smash right now. If not for you and Angry-kun, I would've burst out in anger and tears. And yes Papa Jak, I have anger management issues, and somewhat sensitive at times. *sighs* Your cyber hug indeed cheered me up. That's why I am thankful with you, being here with me. :) And guess what, you magically managed to calm me down. That's why I love you to the nth level! *3* And no, I wont cry! Btw, in the special:upload.. How can you attach the fair use? I mean, what code should I copy and put on my .js? I want to change the licensing that I have. Are you getting my question..? I feel that you wont. >_> And sorry for making you go all through here. T^T Well.. I am kind of sensitive at times, you know? That's why I cannot bring myself to insult you, since I know how being insulted feels. >_> And, yay! I will wait for those instructions. :D Sorry for plagiarizing the FT wiki too much, Papa.. ( ._.) Sorry for letting you see my disastrous wiki. >_> Y U NO MAKE A SIGGY? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Anyway, Papa, to get this, you will be needing this, right? For some reason, when I paste the script you gave me, I lose the timer, plus the automatic FUR summary that is in the caption when I go to the Special: Upload. >_> Or is this really a proof that I am so stupid..? >_> For the second time: Y U NO MAKE A SIGGY? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) And okay, wait up. :D Done! :D Lazy Papa. >_> Ah well, fine. I will agree with your laziness.. For now. D: How in God's name is Rai an admin here...? I mean Hi Uncle Jakky!! *^* I made him one for now, since I asked him to put the script needed for the licensing the same with FT.. And yeah, obviously, it's not done yet. XD He must be doing something. Yay! Papa Jak is now online. :3 I love you, Papa! *3* I love you better! *3* And just message me once it is done. :3 And Papa, please, stop being lazy and add a siggy! ಠ_ಠ You can whoop me if you like, but add a siggy nao! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Messaging you back is so complicated! T^T Yaaay! \(^_^ )/ That's why Papa Jak is so lovable! *3* Choose a pretty sig, okay? :D And for that, for the third time today, I love you, Papa! *3* You now haz a pretty signature. *^* Finally, messaging back wont be hard anymore. XD Hahaha! Wooow. *Q* *Q* *Q* *Q* *Q* Nunu likey! :3 Just tell me when you want your rights to be stripped. Thanks Papa! *hugs* For the fourth time today, with added message: I so, very, super, love you, Papa! *3* Ha, I feel like I'm acting way too much. ^_^; Sorry. ( _ _) You really cover the time when is not around. Having you in my wiki life is such a big privilege. :D Rai, I do not know if that message on Reli's talk page was directed at me or not, but let me make one thing clear. "Where you aren't wanted" is quite a little message you sent, considering I am the co-founder of this wiki. I was merely making a little joke, not being desperate for attention. I do not know if it was a joke or not, but if it was directed at myself, then I certainly did not take it that way. :I think that was directed for Papa Reli. I don't think that Papa Jak can say that to you, and my evidences for saying so, is those two likes to argue when it comes with their "fathership" with me. Now, calm down. I am not siding with Papa Jak, but I honestly think that he wont be able to bring himself to message you like that. He's well aware that you're my partner here. So, yeah. Don't be mad. FINALLY YOU MAKE A SIG! CHOKO IS A PEACEMAKER FOR THE EARTH! Sorry for the misunderstanding, stupidness on my part XD And we all know Mommy Leli is not as cool as Uncle Jakky *^* Again, sorry bout the misunderstanding, that was me being stupider than ever XD PS: YOU NEED TO BE UGLIEST MAGE ALIVE SOON RAI!! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE CLUTCHES OF THE TITLE FOR LONG!!! Wait a second! DON'T TELL ME.... O_O You're planning on me now, aren't you?! D: If you are, Uncle Jakky, I shall rip your head from your spine and EAT IT! Sexy? Really? :3 You're about as sexy as Garbodor :3 UNCLE JAKKY, YOU WHORE!!!! >:( I am NOT ugly!! And Sexiest thing that ever walked the Earth? Oh pls, you look like a Muk on a good day :3 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, MARK MY WORDSSSSSS!!!!!! Whore, you are black, therefore you are ugly =P Sincerely, God Pray 19:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :D Seeing my sister and Papa conversing - although there's blatant insults - makes me happy! :3 I love the both of you ~ .*kills Rai as requested by his daughter* [[User:Rauleli|'Rauleli']] [[User talk:Rauleli|'Talk']] 19:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) .*stabs Rai 50 times in the face* yes I can [[User:Rauleli|'Rauleli']] [[User talk:Rauleli|'Talk']] 22:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) well either way you are dead XD [[User:Rauleli|'Rauleli']] [[User talk:Rauleli|'Talk']] 22:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Father's day message |text color= #FFFFFF |border color= #FF0000 |content = I believed I promised you a letter for this day, so here it is: Dear Papa Jak, Happy Father's day! That's all. XD My fucking long huge letter is just a lie to make you feel excited, but be disappointed in the end. Hahaha! Kidding, kidding. Anyway, just treat this letter as an extension of my Choko Chronicles. Pa, in all honesty, I thought you were rude. Yes. I mean, remember on my Choko Chronicles, I told you that when I messaged you for the first time about what's keeping you busy, and your respond was: "I don't have a laptop" or something along those lines. I swear, I find that message rude, (meh, super sensitive!) because there's no smileys and all, and there's no header, and to top it all, I was intimidated with your status as a bureaucrat. But you know what, everything changed when you came back in the wiki and we started interacting with each other. The moment that you said that "You're lucky that I like you" removed all my negative thoughts about you. And my wiki life got even more better when you, along with Papa Reli claimed me as your son. That's the first time I feel so wanted, and I thank you for that, Papa. Wonder why I am saying this? I will let you know. I grew up emotionally alone. My mom, whom I was always attached, have to left me at an early age for her to find work. Then my dad left the world -although my love for him isn't at par with my mom due to personal reasons- when I was on 3rd year high school. So, as a result, when shit comes up, I confide with my friends, but usually, I keep everything with myself. Okay, so what's the connection? I said that this is the first time I feel so wanted, right? Having two wiki fathers greatly fills the empty gap I am feeling for being so alone for such a long time. Even though we're just wiki related, (and I may be 1 or 2 years older than you) you, along with Papa Reli, never fail to treat me as if I originally came from you. I may not even see you, but the thought that I have a "father" to turn to even I am in the internet; and not just one, but two fathers. That's why I am thankful that you love me as your son. Yes, I may be your son who's drastically dramatic, but who the fuck cares; like what Priests say: Speak now or forever hold your peace. I am vocal with what I am feeling, so I hope you will understand. I don't want a regretful wiki life, so I am already saying what I feel. Be grossed out, think of me as a homo, the fuck I care with those, I will say what I want to say. Now, let me thank you for making my wiki life enjoyable. I mean, 4 months ago, I was nothing, lost in the wiki, and desperately looking for ways for me to become useful, but now, I have a considerable edit count for an average user, and to top it off, I am the son of the Fairy Tail Wiki's bureaucrat! Ain't that amazing? Ah well, thank you, Papa Jak. Words cannot express how much bliss I am feeling right now, but I am hoping that at least, through this message, I could express my happiness. Hopefully, in the long run, our bond would get stronger! It's fun being your kid. Thank you for making me feel that I am not alone. Thank you that even though it's only over the monitor, you're making me feel so loved. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and for what you will be doing in the future. Keep in mind that I will always be thanking you for every action you will be doing. If ever you will be needing me, I will come rushing on to you, okay? So, this is all I want to say. Thank you, Papa Jak. Ah, PS: Please, don't be stingy and let me show your face. Fuck your thought that you don't want your internet and wiki life to intertwine. I want my wiki life to be complete, so please, let me see your face. Okay? |collapsed = yes }} My birthday is 10 months from now! ಠ_ಠ That's a very long wait! DX But 10 months.. DX Papa.. DX *cries* How about giving it to me in an early date? ಠ◡ಠ Okay.. BUT YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ABOUT IT! DX All you're doing to me is to leave me alone.. T^T "Promise" Ah, seems like someone forgot about what they said.. Really, they're always meant to be broken, eh..? Ah well. I'm so sleepy with all the waiting. I am tired due to all of the Photoshop-ing and editing the articles. And btw before I forget, hope you did great with your exams. Well, I always know that Papa will do good, but your exams and breaking your promise with me are two different things. Hope you remember what I said if you didn't showed up. Re: Favor You and Papa Reli always like to leave me behind. >_____> Nah, kidding. Well, maybe some other time. My favor is "kind of" time consuming, so.. Yeah. :3 I'll just talk to you instead. So, how are you? You've been neglecting me lately.. ( ._.) Though yes, I understand that you're busy.. Jakuho Sorry, Papa. Anyway, to put in the very comprehensible way possible: I don't know. I am just irritated as fuck. So much, that I feel like giving you a smack on the face because your promises keep on breaking one after another, but it leaves me no choice but to understand that you're busy. But that is not what irritates me, actually. Well.. Maybe it is. But not really. Ugh I don't fucking know. Now, do you understand? See? I know you wouldn't understand. And I know you don't since it also leaves you no choice, but I am tired of having broken promises. Ah well, they're meant to be broken, anyway. And no, I don't have those. And I am hopeless when I am in this state, actually. This state occurs rarely, but it feels so devastating when it hits me. Ugh. Yeah, and my nemesis on being with you is the time. \( ._.)/ Psh. Fucking time. And oh, in case you haven't seen it, my new FT Wiki profile is the result of my intense boredom and irritation. It is nice. And find a way? Yeah sure, says my Papa who said would tell me stories last 26th, but it's now 29th on the wiki, and 30th on my place but nothing appeared. I told you, right? It leaves me no choice but to understand. If I started to act mean towards you, would that change a thing? No. So no matter how much I want to punch you in the face and tell you point blank that you've been irresponsible, big time, I can't, since you have lots of work. Maybe I am just disappointed that you sometimes doesn't live up on your words. But yeah, no worries, I am understanding your situation. But my understanding has limits. But.. Ugh fuck it. @#*()!&%^$!(#&%*#)@)+ it. Meh. Go on. You really know when to leave, eh? Ah well. Just bear with me. I know my responses are getting on your nerves, but bear with me. I'll be fine soon.. I hope. Good luck with your work. Re: God I literally laughed with what you sent me. Not because it's funny, but because I find it awesome. And now, I am still laughing. Okay, I will comment on that one: *Like I said, it's awesome. *Yeah, you did. No regrets having the Raikoben surname. ;D *Really..? I appreciate it, but you don't have to go all the way through that trouble.. >_____> Now I'll feel.. Bad. >______> Oh please, tell me that you're just joking.. >_____> I might die of too much guilt. :( *Yeah, thanks for bearing with me. *Pa, noooooooo maaaaaatteeeeeeeerrrrr how annoying you'd get, I'd understand. We established a give-and-take relationship, so I'd understand. Yeah sure, you do a lot of irresponsible things (not with me of course) that sometimes gets on my nerves, but, have you ever heard of me speak about it? No. That's because I understand. So no worries. I'd put up with you, no matter what the situation may be. *So.. Should I be like: "Yo momma dat ass is so hawt"? :O *Nah, that's impossible. I am the stupid one among your children. **Will answer that one at the end of this message* *Your role doesn't mean much to me? How a very awesome way to offend me. *I know, and I feel that. >________> *I know. *I also know. *I so also know. *Isn't that because if someone speaks about it, they would be punished? :P *It's not that I look at him so much, its just that I have respect for him, just like I have for everyone. *I thought you only made that badge for yourself. XD *Because I can. ಠ◡ಠ *I won't. I will let them know. IDGAF if you find it braggy; you have the right. And my answer.. Yes. Now, I am finally convinced. I'd keep this message forever. *Ugh.. >____________> Yeah sure, I wont be guilty. :S *Not really. Hahaha! *Then I am the most stupid in all of them. ( ._.) Trust me, I wont be surprised if you'll take away the Raikoben in my name one day because of my stupidity. Already did it, even though it's so against my will. That's against my will! ಠ_ರೃ I don't want to remove that message! Though I already have it saved on my files, I'd still want to keep it on my talk page! ( ,_,) And yes I iz so stupid. D:< You should've know by now how high is the caliber of my stupidity ~ I read it again, and I am laughing on how awesome it is. :D I really liked how you delivered that message, as if you're saying that I have no choice but to believe you. XD Re: Talk I'm hungry. >_____> That's on my mind. >_____> It wont go away even if I talked it to you, Pop. Tell me you wont laugh, although I feel that you'd do. Promises are meant to be broken. I am starting to think if you're really black, like what you claim. >_______> *Maybe because you want to. *Maybe because they want to. *Because of what I am seeing (reading). And just so you know, I am gullible as fuck, so if one day someone messages me and tells me that "Hey, have you seen Jakuho? Too bad if you don't motherfucker, because I already did!" I'll believe that and get mad because you flashed that someone your face. >______> That's what not I am implying, and I wouldn't dare to say that. I mean, God keeps on saying that you're white, and obviously, you've known each other for too long, so I wouldn't be surprised if he knows the truth. >____________> And yes, I am gullible as fuck, and I haven't seen you in the first place, so every time you mention you're black, I am starting to think if you're really one.. >_____________> I know. >______> That's why when you, or someone mentions that you're black or you're otherwise, it makes me think, big time. >_______> Refer to my second message after the heading. (/._.)/ Hey extension Just to give you a hint: Once I started calling you Jakuho, then it means I am in a very awful mood and predicament. Bear with me. I know, Jakuho. I wont drop what I call you. I am just not feeling well, Jakuho. That's why I said bear with me, Jakuho. Since you're good on making scribbles like what you did on Rifat, Hungry and Canuck's page, can you also make me one? I cannot think of anything to put on my user page. Put anything you like. Please? Sigh. Never mind. I changed my mind. I thought you'd put up with me, no matter how annoying I would get? Good. Now, go put your scribbles on my FT profile. I'll leave it to you. I'll wait for that. But do not shame me like: "I am Jakuho's bitch" or the sort. Ah, you managed to make me smile again. I am supposed to be irritated.. >_____> Not really. >:P Mwuahaha. Not when God keeps on saying that you're white. :P